


Crybaby - A SDRA2 Fanfic (Book 2)

by Ultimate_Fangirl_0312



Series: Broken Children [2]
Category: Danganronpa Another - Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Running Away, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312/pseuds/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312
Summary: D̵͕͎̪͕̜̙̫̞͚͐̑͋̈̋̏̾͘͠͠ờ̸͉͓̜̯̪̓̍̏̿̇̊̈̕ṅ̵̤͙̞͒̆̿̓'̷̡̛͔̮̩̬̠͙̝͎͐̈͊͒t̴͓̊̈́ ̷̧̞͚͔͈̓̐̆m̵̨̺̰̣̠̟͒̉͗̈́͐̎̎a̵̧̗̬̻̯͛͛͆̾͌͝k̷̛͔͊̾͋͠͠e̷̪̯͆ ̴͈͎̟̝̱̥͍͎̖̩̈́̔̔͝m̷̩̪̞̙̲̪͈̹͙̆̆͊̆͗͘͝e̷̢̨͓͖͈͓͖̬̼̪̅̋ ̷̧͕̭̹͚̰͇̮̩͆͗͊̈́̏͆̓͘͜͝g̶̮̼͙̫͒̇͋͊̇͛̿̄̕o̵͙̹̝̣̩̫̱̖͕̣̒͝ ̸̧͍̱̽̍̎̈́̏͒͑͑̕b̶̦̻̾̆̈́̈́̋̓a̶͓̻̭͕͐́̿͂̉̓̿͘͘͝c̴̠̼̠͆̋ͅk̶̛͓͚͖̙͖̞̏́͐̑̂͐̿͒,̶̞̣̤̖͚͉͒̈̽ͅ ̴̨͇̘̳̃̊̈́̈́͑̈́̉p̸̦̻̬̹̻̓̎̋̾͒̈́͘l̶̨̢͈̜͖̮̟̇̓͛̓͘e̶̡̨̛̜͚̫͔̩̞̼͕͗͌̐̿̋͊͝͝ả̸̟͖̼̲̈̾̏̾̌̿͛͝s̴̛̮͖͔̺̊̓̎̍͑̈́ȩ̴̛̳̥̤̟͔̳̭̼̽ ̷̢̩͓̙̤͇͈͈͍̈́̍̋͋̀͗̎̇͊͜d̴̺̘̤͉̻̰͚̥̭͝ͅō̴̢͈͖̬̣̩̭̙̔̈̋̔͘͜͝ñ̸͖̖͙̩̊͝'̸̪̺̜̭̬͍͈̇̋̿t̷̢̨̮̠͕̣̠̘̮̓̌̃̊̓ ̶̢̧̨̭̠̦͑̽̆͊͐ͅm̴̢̪͔̼̗̪͈̫̊̿̔̓̃̃̆̍̕ą̴̺̙̺̈͌̇̋͝͠k̷̛̠̖̺̈́͠ȩ̵̣̹̩͉̯̠͛̐͜ͅ ̷̢͍̦̮͔̠͂̍m̷̛̛̰̙̟̗̝̜̜̤̦͙̈e̶̡̳̘͖̭̖̫̼̩͓͌̂̏ ̵̨̰̞͔̳̥̭͎̞͛̍͛̕g̴͍̦̲͇̠͋ǫ̶̤͕̼̝̳̩̇̓ ̷̧̨̛̤̲̓̇̅̾̌̃t̵͍̙̘̥͓̳͖̔̆̍͊̾̍͠͝h̴̢̡̬͉̞͇̱͎̋r̸͕̻̺̂̈́͂̉̾̍̄̋͆͝ô̷̡̜̞̰̥̜̙̞̿̏̓̅̉̿͐ư̶̡͉͚̙͛͌̍̑̇́͘ģ̸̛̟̬̪̟̤͙͍̠͕̽̌̃̽͊̅̍̚͝h̴̫̱͕̫̯̊̔̈́͋̐̈͋͊̇̋ ̴̛͈̥̟͚̹̀̍̋̑̆̊͠t̴̟͑h̷̝̟̟̀å̴̯̠̫̜̰͍̦̿͛t̵̼̺̫͙̟̋͌̑̉͊̚ ̶̹͆̾́̐̃̊͆͘ȟ̶̨̛̗̯͍̜̜̟͎͇̎̈́͝ȩ̷̲̱͚͉͇̟͈̈̈̇l̴̮͔̞̬̫̱͋̉͑̆̊̌ͅl̷̡̛̩͙̿͌̊͠ ̶̛̻̻̈́̊͋̕̚̚a̴̩̅̔̆̋̿̍͑g̷͖̻̺̖̈́a̸̢̛̭̮̤͔̭̠̤̘͓̓ị̵̬̦͈̤̟̰̖̼͕͆̾͑ņ̶̧̨̞̫̟͇͕͛̋̂̓.̴̧͕̖̮̩̠̲̗͕̞̑͒̍͆͘͘̕ ̴̛̼͙͎̜͓͎̮̦̼̿̈́̑̊̏̋̂̈I̵͚͌̾̀͂ ̸̥͔̰̫̘̲̦͉̗̈́͋̀̊̆̈́̿̆͝j̵̼̭̘̭͈̓͆͠
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Otonokoji Hibiki, Kabuya Yoruko/Sora, Kagarin Yuri/Otonokoji Kanade, Kasai Shinji/Makunouchi Hajime, Kinjo Tsurugi/Kisaragi Yamato, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Nikei Yomiuri/Syobai Hashimoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Otori Teruya/Sannoji Mikado
Series: Broken Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction + Important Info

Hello there again! I decided to continue adding these little introductions to give you all some information before you dive into the story.

To start off, this book deals with physical, mental, verbal and emotional abuse from family, as well as other mature themes like drinking, alcohol, smoking, and sexual themes as well. They will be listed in the chapter that applies to them, but turn back now if any of these are not for you.

Like the last book, here are some questions that'll apply to this book.

_**1\. Who is Akane in this AU?** _

She is Sora's sister! She's in Class 79 (Daganronpa Another 1). She is being shipped with Yuki in this story and is bisexual!

_**2\. How old is the class?** _

Between 18-22 years old, since in this AU, Hope's Peak is like University to them. So they are all around the same age. I know the range of ages for the characters was different in the original games, but this is an AU and I'm changing it to work. So yes they are above the age of consent.

_**3\. Are there going to be OCs or any other Faganronpas mentioned in this book?** _

There are going to be OCs who are family members of the SDRA2 Cast (Ex: Iroha's father) but that's all in terms of OCs. There won't be any other Faganronpas mentioned, since this book is dedicated to the SDRA2 and DRA Cast. But maybe in the other books.

_**4\. How does the law work in this AU?** _

Yet again, similar to the idea of Hope's Peak, it'll be a mix of what I know based on where I live and just what makes sense. It won't be accurate. This is an AU, but I'll try my best

_**5\. How similar is this AU to the canon timeline?** _

It's going to be quite different if you haven't already noticed from the first book. The point of these stories is to give more body to the past of some of the characters based on what we know in the SDRA2 game. It's not going to change that some of the characters in SDRA2 were bad people. (Ex: AI Mikado using VOID and making a killing game to bring Utsuro back, Kokoro and her using her daughter as an experiment, etc) These stories are meant to imagine the characters all living normal lives as Hope's Peak Students, with elements based on the games and new elements that I believe would work in this AU. So please do not get mad if I'm not accurate to the games

And I think that's all for this book. A reminder that SDRA2 and DRA are not mine and belong to Linuj! Please enjoy this book! 


	2. Planning the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of alcohol, getting alcohol illegally. Please proceed with caution!

**_Class Groupchat_ **

**_*3:00pm*_ **

_EyeforEye: Hey guys!_

_EyeforEye: Guess what's coming up??_

_MagicBoi: SPOOKY SCARY SKELETON DAY_

_Emmy: Well he ain't wrong_

_Emmy: But it's Halloween!_

_PainterGirl: Oh boy I'm excited!_

_PainterGirl: The amount of candy you can get is crazy!_ _  
_

_Melody: I agree!_

_Melody: Plus all the cute costumes!_ _  
_

_EyeForEye: Well what would you all think if we hosted a Halloween Party?_

_Hostess: I already like the sound of this_

_Sorta: A party would be nice_

_LuckyBoi: Yeah, we could all bond and relax a bit_

_ProteinMom: I don't see why not!_

_FireDad: Plus we have a day off from school on Halloween!_

_Emmy: Then let's do it! Halloween party!_

_EyeforEye: Great, let's start planning_

_SpaceBoi: So what would we need?_

_ChaoticBitch: Good question..._

_Hostess: Well from my experience, we would need food, drinks, a place, people to set it up, decorations, music, and events_

_Emmy: Then let's go through that list and choose people to do each task_

_Sorta: Alright, first up food_

_Rhythm: I think we can leave that to Mikado_

_MagicBoi: Leave it to me! Send me what you want and I'll have it ready!_

_FireDad: Awesome!_

_Koko-Puffs: Alright, next, drinks_

_ChaoticBitch: What kind??_

_PainterGirl: What do you mean what kind??_

_Emmy: He's talking about alcoholic or non-alcoholic_

_PainterGirl: Oh_

_PainterGirl: Wait can we even have alcohol??_

_LuckyBoi: I agree I don't wanna get in trouble!_ _  
_

_Emmy: Well there aren't any rules saying we can't_

_Emmy: Just getting it will be the problem_

_ChaoticBitch: You can leave that to me_

_Hostess: And how are you going to get it exactly??_

_ChaoticBitch: You see_

_ChaoticBitch: I have a fake ID I use to get into exclusive interviews_

_Sorta: I can see where this is going_

_EyeforEye: Nikei you genius! Then we'll leave it to you_

_SpaceBoi: I can help out in that category too_

_FireDad: You can?_

_SpaceBoi: I visit my parents every week, so I can borrow some alcohol_

_Spaceboi: Plus we're rich so it'll be the good stuff_

_Emmy: Then please do!_

_Koko-Puffs: Also bring some non-alcoholic stuff too_

_ChaoticBitch: Got it_ _  
_

_Spaceboi: Anything for the ladies!_

_Koko-Puffs: Alright, we now need a place_

_ProteinMom: I think we can do it in the Cafeteria/Dining Area_

_MagicBoi: Yeah, it'll be easier to bring the food then_

_Emmy: No objections there!_ _  
_

_Koko-Puffs: Sounds good then_

_Koko-Puffs: Who wants to help set up??_

_ProteinMom: Leave it to me!_ _  
_

_FireDad: I'll help too!_

_Sorta: We'll leave it to you then_

_Hostess: Alright, now decorations_

_PainterGirl: I got this!_ _  
_

_EyeforEye: Of course you do Iroha!_

_PainterGirl: Yuki, can you help me?_

_LuckyBoi: Oh! Sure_

_PainterGirl: Thanks_

_MagicBoi: Now music and events_

_Emmy: Leave the events to me!_ _  
_

_Emmy: And Hibiki and Kanade can handle the music, right?_

_Melody: Of course!_ _  
_

_Melody: We'll put on the best performance in your lives!_ _  
_

_Rhythm: Yeah!_

_Sorta: Then that's it!_

_Koko-Puffs: Alright, here's the list of items and people assigned_

**_*Koko-Puffs sends chart.jpg_ **

**_ Task _ **

_Food: Mikado_

_Drinks: Nikei and Yuri_

_Setting Up Area: Shinji and Hajime_

_Decorations: Iroha and Yuki_

_Events: Emma_

_Music: Hibiki and Kanade_

_MagicBoi: Oh by the way_

_MagicBoI: Can I invite Teruya?_

_ChaoticBitch: Of course you wanna invite your boyfriend_

_Koko-Puffs: Sure, I don't see why not_

_Emmy: He's fun to have around too!_

_Hostess: Other than that, anything else?_

_EyeforEye: There's still one last thing_

_Hostess:?_

_EyeforEye: We need to convince Syobai to come_

_Melody: Why do we need to invite him??_

_Rhythm: I agree, he probably doesn't want to come anyway_

_EyeforEye: He's still our classmate, so we have to ask him_

_ChaoticBitch: Alright lemme tag him_

_ChaoticBitch: @FuckOff get in here_

_FuckOff: What_

_Sorta: We're having a Halloween party, wanna join us for once_

_FuckOff: Hold up_

_Hostess: What now?_

_FuckOff: Hey Space kid, you're bringing alcohol right_

_Spaceboi: Yes..._

_FuckOff: Reserve 4 bottles for me and I'll come_

_Melody: Wow he's not even asking for money_

_FuckOff: Also bring extra, because if you drag me into some stupid shit, it'll cost you more_

_Spaceboi: Fine_

_Spaceboi: Only because the ladies want you to come_

_FuckOff: Good_

**_*FuckOff went offline*_ **

_Koko-Puffs: Alright everyone get to work on your jobs_

_Koko-Puffs: If you need anything just message the chat_

_PainterGirl: Got it!_

**_Mikado - > The Love of My Life (Teruya)_ **

_Mikado: Hey Teruya!_

_Mikado: Our class is having a party on Halloween_

_Mikado: Wanna join us?_

_Teruya: Of course!_

_Teruya: How could I say no to a party?_

_Mikado: Awesome :D_


	3. Costume Contest

**_Iroha - > Yuki_ **

_Iroha: Wanna come over to my room?_

_Iroha: We can plan out the decorations for the party_

_Yuki: Sure, be there in a couple of minutes_

_Iroha: Okay_

Yuki soon arrived at Iroha's room, knocking on the door as she opened it. "A-Ah, come on in," Iroha said letting him in. All of the dorm rooms were the same size but each had their own touch that made the difference. Iroha had a bit of a messy room but it wasn't too bad. Yuki then noticed the calendar on the wall with the date of Halloween circled.

"Ah, you circled the party date right?" Yuki asked.

"Ah yeah!" Iroha lied. "The party date...A-Anyway we should get started on decorations!" Iroha said, sitting on her bed as Yuki sat down beside her. Iroha opened her sketchbook and pulled out a pencil as they both began to talk and discuss ideas.

Meanwhile, Emma knocked on the door of Kokoro's room, hoping she was there. Kokoro was scrolling through her tablet when she heard the knock, as she opened the door to see Emma. 

"Ah..hey Emma, what's up?" Kokoro asked.

"Well I already had some ideas for the party events, and I wanted your opinion of them! Can I come in?" Emma asked.

"Ah sure," Kokoro let the other in, Emma took a seat on Kokoro's bed while Kokoro sat on her office chair.

"So...what did you have in mind?" Kokoro asked.

"Well, since it is Halloween, I was thinking we all could dress up! And to make it more interesting, we could put a little betting into it. Everyone can bring $5 or so and bet on who has the best costume. The top 3 places will get the money split 3 ways!" Emma told her.

"I think that would be good. It would encourage everyone to dress up, even Syobai might" Kokoro said.

"Otherwise, I just got some normal games planned out. Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, a dance competition even, and things like that. I didn't want to be too extra" Emma said.

"I think that's good. Simple things are always better" Kokoro said. "Let's message everyone and let them know of the plans"

Emma nodded as she pulled out her phone to text their class group chat.

**_Class Groupchat_ **

**_4:30 pm_ **

_Emmy: Hey everyone! Kokoro and I finished planning the events_

_Sorta: Ooo what do you got?_

_Emmy: We're going to be having a costume contest_

_Emmy: Everyone will dress up and bring in $5 and put their vote in for the best costume, and the top 3 people will get the money_

_EyeforEye: I like the sound of that!_

_MagicBoi: May I propose an addition to that idea?_

_Hostess: What did you have in mind?_

_MagicBoi: An extra category. Best couple costume_

_Emmy: I love it! Obviously, me and Kokoro will win!_ _  
_

_Melody: Oh hell no! Setsuka and I will!_

_Sorta: Bitch you wanna start?? It's going to be me and Yoruko_

_Hostess: Oh god Mikado what did you just unleash??_

_MagicBoi: A war!_

_MagicBoi: And you're all wrong! Teruya and I are not going to lose!_ _  
_

_FireDad: Now calm down everyone no need to fight_

_ProteinMom: Shinji we are not losing this!_ _  
_

_FireDad: Not you too Hajime!_ _  
_

_Koko-Puffs: Well it seems obvious that everyone wants it, so we'll add it. Best Couple Costume will be a category_

_SpaceBoi: Kanade would you like to team up for this??_

_Rhythm: Sure!_ _  
_

_ChaoticBitch: Great_

_ChaoticBitch: Guess I won't be entering that one._

_PainterGirl: You could always go with Syobai_

_ChaoticBitch: GODAMNIT IROHA STOP SHIPPING US_

_LuckyBoi: I'll also stay out of it._

_LuckyBoi: A lot of the girls in our class are scary when mad_

_Sorta: Damn right_

_Koko-Puffs: Alright everyone, continue with the preparations_

_Koko-Puffs: We can see who will win on the day of the party_

After Emma had finished, she said her goodbyes to Kokoro as she headed off to get the materials needed for the events. Kokoro then remembered something as she went to text someone.

**_Kokoro - > Nikei_ **

_Kokoro: Nikei_

_Kokoro: Can you prepare Syobai's costume?_

_Nikei: Why me?_

_Kokoro: Because we all know he won't do it himself_

_Kokoro: And you seem to closest to him out of everyone here_

_Nikei: Please tell me you don't ship us like Iroha does_

_Kokoro: No I just sense a strong relationship with you two_

_Kokoro: So will you do it?_

_Nikei: Sure lemma go contact him_

**_Nikei - > Syobai_ **

_Nikei: Hey_

_Syobai: What_

_Nikei: We're having a costume contest and I'm gonna be making your costume_

_Syobai: God no_

_Nikei: Cmon at least get in the spirit_

_Syobai: If you make another Halloween joke I will not come at all_

_Nikei: Sorry couldn't help it_

_Nikei: If you wear it I'll get Yuri to bring you two more bottles_

_Syobai: Fine_

_Syobai: Make it comfortable at least_

_Nikei: You got it!_

**_Nikei - > Yuri_ **

_Nikei: Hey_

_Nikei: You owe Syobai two more bottles_

_Yuri: Why??_

_Nikei: He won't wear a costume unless he gets more alcohol_

_Yuri: Ugh fine_

_Yuri: He's going be most of the alcohol I get_

_Nikei: Sorry dude_

_Yuri: Whatever_


	4. Party Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings: Alcohol and drunk people. Proceed with caution*

**_*Timeskip to the day of the party!*_ **

Soon the day of the party finally arrived as everyone couldn't be more excited about it. At around 5:30 pm, Mikado was in the kitchen with Teruya getting the food ready, while Shinji, Yuki, Hajime and Iroha were setting up and decorating the area. Soon, Kokoro and Emma were the first to arrive other than the group that was already there and the first to be dressed up since everyone who was setting up was going to get dressed once everything was ready. Kokoro was dressed as a wizard while Emma was dressed up as Harley Quinn.

"Woah! You guys look amazing!" Iroha exclaimed as they came in.

"Thanks! I see you guys are setting up! Do you guys need any help?" Emma asked.

"Nah, we're almost done! Nikei and Yuri should be arriving soon with the drinks" Hajime responded.

"And Setsuka, Hibiki and Kanade said they would be coming early to set up music," Yuki added.

"I see. Before we start having drinks, we should probably nominate a couple of people to stay relatively sober so we have people who can take the drunk ones back" Kokoro mentioned.

"Well, we can decide that before getting out the drinks," Shinji said.

Not too long later, Nikei and Yuri arrived, carrying bags of beer and different drinks. Nikei was dressed as a zombie while Yuri was dressed as a prince. "I got the stuff! There's a lot more so we're going to need to make trips to and back from our rooms" Nikei told them excitedly.

"We can help you out! We're just done setting up" Hajime said.

"That would be great, thanks," Nikei responded as the two of them set the bottles they had on the table as Yuki, Hajime and Shinji along with the other two headed off to get the rest of the drinks. Not too long after that, Kanade, Hibiki and Setsuka arrived, the three of them holding equipment that they needed for setting up. Setsuka was wearing a fox costume, while Hibiki was dressed as a bunny. Kanade, who had teamed up with Yuri, was wearing a princess costume.

"Hey, guys!" Hibiki said excitedly. "Looks like everything's almost ready, so we should get started on preparing the stage!"

"We'll help out too," Kokoro offered as the girls set up the microphones and music, along with Kanade's guitar at the front of the room. Soon, everything was ready. Just at the perfect time too, as the first people starting coming in. It was Yoruko and Sora, who dressed up as a witch and a black cat respectively.

"Woah! You two look amazing!" Emma smiled at them.

"Thanks! It was Yoruko's idea" Sora responded with a smile.

"Well the both of you are adorable," Setsuka said with a smile. The next people to come in were the rest of the guys, except for Nikei, all in their costumes with the rest of the alcohol. Yuki was a puppy, Shinji was a werewolf, and Hajime was a vampire. They were holding many bottles of alcohol between the four of them.

"Woah! That's a lot! You truly came through for us!" Setsuka said excitedly.

"Wait, where's Nikei?" Iroha asked.

"Ah, he went to make sure Syobai was coming and wearing his costume. He said he'll be down soon" Yuki told them. "Is everything else set up?"

"Yep! We just finished with the stage" Hibiki said as they all suddenly smelled the delicious scent of food in the air as Mikado came into the area, with a bunch of food and wearing his costume, which was a magical girl.

"Food's ready!" Mikado said excitedly.

"Woah, your costume is impressive," Yoruko said.

"He really put a lot of work into it," Teruya added, who was dressed as a cowboy following in. "Since mostly everyone's here, we can start eating and drinking"

"Before we do that, we still need to nominate a couple of people from the boys and girls side to stay sober so that we have people to take us back to our rooms. I can volunteer to help " Kokoro said.

"Leave that to me as well," Yoruko added.

"I also don't mind helping," Kanade said.

"Hajime and I probably won't drink too much anyway, so we should be good as well," Shinji said.

"I heard Nikei has an interview tomorrow. So I'll assume he'll be relatively sober" Yuki said. "I'll be good too."

"I think that's plenty. Now that we're done that, let's eat!" Emma cheered as Mikado and Teruya, with everyone's help, brought all the food to the party area as everyone began to eat. Just as everyone was starting to eat, Nikei arrived, dragging a man covered in a white sheet which was assumed to be Syobai in a ghost costume.

"Sorry, that took so long!" Nikei said.

"It's fine, glad to see you actually managed to get Syobai in a costume," Sora said impressed.

"It wasn't too easy...." Nikei admitted.

"Speaking of that, hey Spacekid, where's my bottles?" Syobai asked pulling the sheet over his head to speak.

"In the black crate in the corner. 4 bottles of my finest alcohol. Better savour it at least" Yuri grumbled.

"Thanks, I'll be there if you need me," Syobai said already heading to get drunk as everyone continued eating.

"Wow! This is amazing. You're a really good cook Mikado" Teruya told him.

"He is! He cooks quite a bit in our dorm, and he usually serves the extras to us" Yuki told Teruya.

"I'm not that good..." Mikado mumbled quite flustered from the compliment.

"Reminder to cast your ballots for the best costume and to place your $5 into the box. Shinji and I will be watching the box while we eat so don't try to cheat!" Emma called out, eating her food beside the box.

"I doubt anyone would..." Iroha said as she put her ballot in.

The party soon was in full swing, with everyone drinking, eating and just enjoying themselves. It didn't take too long before everyone was done eating and all the ballots were entered and counted by Kokoro. Kokoro soon gave the envelope with the results to Emma to announce, who was at the front of the room.

"Alright! We have our winners everyone. Starting with Best Individual Costume. Third place goes to...Shinji! The second place goes to yours truly! And first goes to...Mikado!" She said.

"Eyy I won!" Mikado said happily as he got his share of the money, alongside Shinji.

"I didn't think I was going to get third!" Shinji said.

"Your costumes were good, I could see why," Nikei said.

"Now, for the moment everyone, well mostly everyone has been waiting for...the couple costume winner!" Emma said, opening the second envelope. "And the winners are..." Emma said reading the card and was quite shocked.

"Say it already!" Hibiki said as the suspense was killing her.

"The winners are...Nikei and Syobai," Emma announced, which caused Nikei to spit out his drink, nearly choking on it. 

"Excuse me what the fuck!? We weren't even an option!" Nikei exclaimed.

"That may have been on me. I convinced everyone to vote for you.." Iroha admitted.

"What's going on?" Syobai asked already on his second bottle from the corner of the room.

"I mean...you guys did kinda dress the most like a couple of costumes," Iroha said.

"I agree. Like a zombie and ghost? Were you planning it to be like that?" Hajime asked.

"H-Hell no! I don't even like him like that!" Nikei said getting flustered.

"Well, you won! And to earn the money you have to kiss him!" Emma said adding that.

"That's not a rule! I am not kissing him!" Nikei said as Syobai got up and walked over to Nikei, pulling him over and kissing him on the cheek, before grabbing the money for both of them from Emma's hand.

"Was that so hard?" Syobai said, shoving the money into his pocket. "Consider your half of the money as a service fee," He said as he headed back to his corner to continue drinking. Nikei meanwhile was a flustered mess while Mikado was just laughing his ass off.

"That...was definitely not how I expected that to go.," Kokoro said.

"Me either" Shinji added.

"Well, let's move on to the first event. Hibiki, Kanade, will you introduce the event?" Emma asked.

"Of course!" Hibiki said, taking the mic. "It's time for Karaoke!"

"Karaoke huh..? I never have sung before but fuck it, let's try!" Sora said excitedly.

"That's the spirit!" Emma said getting up as well.

"Did you really make a Halloween joke?" Yoruko said with a sigh.

"Sure did! Now cmon girls, let's sing!" Emma said pulling the girls, except for Kokoro to the front of the room as Hibiki played the song.

"Oh boy, most of the girls in our class singing! This will be interesting" Nikei said as the girls began singing Glass Bead by G-Friends. They really were confident, which impressed many of the guys, since like most of them were drunk.

"Wow! You girls are great at singing!" Yuki said.

"You think so? Well, it's your turn! Guys get up there and sing!" Setsuka told him.

"E-Eh!? I don't know..." Shinji mumbled embarrassed.

"Cmon guys!" Mikado said holding up a drink, very drunk already. 'W-We can't let the girls *hic* steal the show! Let's show what we guys got!"

"Well, that's drunk confidence if I say so...but eh, why not?' Hajime said. "It wouldn't hurt to try!"

"Well if you say so.," Yuki said. "Cmon Yuri!"

"Alright.," Yuri said with a sigh as the guys took the stage as they all began to sing BTS' Dynamite. Mikado and Teruya were the main vocalists and they were really good.

"Wow! Mikado, you rocked it!" Setsuka cheered.

"Hell yeah, I did!" Mikado smiled giving Setsuka a high five.

"Well if we're keeping on this karaoke thing, I have an idea. Everyone except Teruya come here" Iroha told them as everyone gathered around Iroha as she whispered the idea.

"Why am I the only one out...?" Teruya asked confused as Mikado snickered at the idea. "I love it! Let's do it!" He said as Kanade played the music. Teruya was very confused but still played around.


	5. Gay or European?

[Gay or European?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XY9PmBNb3PE)

**_ Elle/Sora _ **

_There! Right There!_

_Look at that tan, that tinted skin_

_Look at the killer shape he's in_

_Look at that slightly stubly chin_

_Oh Please he's gay, totally gay_

"Oh...." Teruya soon realized what was going on. He quickly played along with the song.

**_ Calahan/Nikei _ **

_I'm not about to celebrate_

_Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate._

_This guy's not gay, I say not gay_

**_ All _ **

_That is the elephant in the room_

_Well, is it relevant to assume_

_that a man who wears perfume_

_is automatically matically fay?_

**_ Emmett/Yuki _ **

_But look at his coiffed and crispy locks_

**_ Elle/Sora _ **

_Look at his silk translucent socks_

**_ Calahan/Nikei _ **

_There's the eternal paradox_

_Look what we're seeing_

**_ Elle/Sora _ **

_What are we seeing?_

**_ Calahan/Nikei _ **

_Is he gay?_

**_ Elle/Sora _ **

_Of course he's gay_

**_Calahan/Nikei_ **

_Or European?_

In the silence, some of them snickered before continuing the song.

**_ All _ **

_Ohhhhhh_

_Gay or European?_

_It's hard to guarantee_

_Is he gay or european?_

**_ Warner/Hajime _ **

_Well, hey don't look at me_

**_ Vivian/Emma _ **

_You see they bring their boys up different_

_in those charming foreign ports_

_They play peculiar sports_

**_ All _ **

_In shiny shirts and tiny shorts_

_Gay or foreign fella?_

_The answer could take weeks_

_They will say things like "ciao bella"_

_while they kiss you on both cheeks_

**_ Elle/Sora _ **

_Oh please_

**_ All _ **

_Gay or European?_

_So many shades of gray_

**_ Warner/Hajime _ **

_Depending on the time of day_

_The French go either way_

**_ All _ **

_Is he gay or European?_

_or-_

**_ Eden/Iroha _ **

_There! Right There!_

_Look at that condescending smirk_

_Seen it on every guy at work_

_That is a metro-hetro jerk_

_That guy's not gay, I say no way_

**_ All _ **

_That is the elephant in the room_

_Well is it relevant to presume_

_that a hottie in that costume_

**_ Elle/Sora _ **

_Is automatically, radically_

**_ Calahan/Nikei _ **

_Ironically, cronically_

**_ Vivian/Emma _ **

_Scurtinly, curtainly_

**_ Warner/Hajime _ **

_Genetically, netically_

**_ All _ **

_Gay!_

_Officially Gay!_

_Officially Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay!_

On cue, Teruya decides to do something not gay as he gives Iroha a kiss on the cheek, which did surprise her. Some of them have to hold their laughter in to continue the song.

**_ All _ **

_Dammit!_

_Gay or European?_

**_ Calahan/Nikei _ **

_So stylish and relaxed_

**_ All _ **

_Is he gay or European?_

**_ Calahan/Nikei _ **

_I think his chest is waxed_

**_ Vivian/Emma _ **

_But they bring their boys up different there_

_It's culturally diverse_

_It's not a fashion curse_

**_ All _ **

_If he wears a kilt or bears a purse_

_Gay or just exotic?_

_I still can't crack the code_

**_ Brooke/Kanade _ **

_Yet his accent is hypnotic_

_but his shoes are pointy-toed_

**_ All _ **

_Huh_

_Gay or European?_

_So many shades of gray_

**_ Judge/Hibiki _ **

_But if he turns out straight_

_I'm free at 8 on saturday_

Teruya and Hibiki both gagged at that before continuing, which got more snickers from the group.

**_ All _ **

_Is he gay or European?_

_Gay or european?_

_Gay or Euro-_

**_ Emmett/Yuki _ **

_Wait a minute!_

_Give me a chance to crack this guy_

_I have an idea I'd like to try_

**_ Calahan/Nikei _ **

_The floor is yours_

**_ Emmett/Yuki _ **

_So Mr. Ootori..._

_This alleged affair with Ms. Windam_

_has been going on for...?_

**_ Nicos/Teruya _ **

_2 years_

**_ Emmett/Yuki _ **

And your first name again is...?

**_ Nicos/Teruya _ **

_Teruya_

**_ Emmett/Yuki _ **

_And your boyfriend's name is...?_

**_ Nicos/Teruya _ **

_Mikado_

Everyone dramatically gasps.

**_ Nicos/Teruya _ **

_I'm sorry! I misunderstand_

_You say boyfriend_

_I thought you say best friend_

_Mikado is my best friend_

Mikado cleared his throat as he got into character.

**_ Carlos/Mikado _ **

_You bastard!_

_You lying bastard!_

_That's it_

_I no cover for you, no more!_

_Peoples_

_I have a big announcement_

_This man is gay and European!_

_you've got to stop your being_

_a completely closet case_

_No matter what he say_

_I sware he never ever ever swing the other way_

_You are so gay_

_You big parfait!_

_You flaming boy in cabaret_

**_ Nicos/Teruya _ **

_I'm straight!_

**_ Carlos/Mikado _ **

_You were not yesterday_

_So if I may, I'm proud to say_

_He's gay!_

**_ All _ **

_And European!_

**_ Carlos/Mikado _ **

_He's gay!_

**_ All _ **

_And European!_

**_ Carlos/Mikado _ **

_He's gay!_

**_ All _ **

_And European and Gay!_

**_ Nicos/Teruya _ **

_Fine okay I'm gay!_

**_All_ **

_Hooray!_

By the end of the song, they all broke out into laughter.

"Iroha that was amazing, I'm so glad you chose that!" Teruya smiled.

"Thanks! I knew it would fit perfectly!" Iroha smiled.

"Well anyone got any other songs recommendation?" Sora asked.

"I think we're all worn out from that song, so let's do something else" Yoruko suggested.

"Then let's move on to the next event, which is truth or dare! Nikei, grab Syobai!" Emma told him.

"Ugh fine," Nikei grumbled, grabbing Syobai from the corner who was on his third bottle and brought him over.


	6. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature Themes (Sexual Themes) present. Proceed with caution

They all formed a circle on the ground. "Alright! I'll go first!" Emma said. "Sora, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sora was ready to admit anything, being very intoxicated at the moment.

"Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?" Emma asked, with a smirk.

"W-What kind of question is that?!-" Hajime asked but was cut off by Sora.

"A school closet!" Sora exclaimed, which caused many of them to laugh with how easy she admitted to it.

"S-Sora! Don't admit it that easily!" Yoruko whined, very flustered.

"Cmon, nothing to be ashamed of!" Sora smirked which just got Yoruko more embarrassed. "Alright...my turn...hmm..." She mumbled looking around the room. "Iroha! Truth or dare?"

"O-Oh! Um...dare!" Iroha stuttered out.

"Ooo being dangerous, aren't we? Pretend to be the person to your right" Sora told her. On Iroha's right was Nikei.

"Oh, boy...wonder how this is going to go.." Nikei sighed, not looking forward to it.

"O-Okay.." Iroha cleared her throat. "I'm Nikei Yomiuri! The Ultimate Journalist! My right hand is my most prized possession! I'm secretly in love with Syobai even though I'm a huge tsundere about it!" She said, mocking him in her best Nikei voice. The impression had the whole group except Nikei and Syobai dying of laughter.

"You are dead to me Iroha," Nikei grumbled at her.

"W-Worth it!" Iroha mumbled.

"Watch your back when you sleep bubblehead" Syobai glared at her, which caused her to yelp and hide behind her sketchbook.

"A-Anyway..it's my turn..hmm...Hajime! Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth, I rather not do anything crazy," Hajime said.

"Who would you like to kiss in this room?" Iroha smirked which caused Hajime to blush, and Shinji to go even redder.

"Cmon, that's obvious, it's Shinji!" Mikado said. "Should've asked him for his turn-ons!"

"Ooh that would've been better," Iroha admitted.

"M-Mikado!" Hajime said flustered as he sighed, trying to relax. "Y-Yuki, truth or dare?"

"Hm? Truth" Yuki responded.

"What was the worst encounter you had with a police officer?" Hajime asked after thinking.

"Oh boy...this is an interesting one," Yuki sighed.

"Oooo storytime!" Setsuka said excitedly.

"I already know where this is going..." Teruya mumbled.

"So it started a while ago..." Yuki began. "Teruya, Haruhiko, Satsuki and Akane invited me to hang out with them, but really they were trying to execute a plan.."

**_*Flashback*_ **

Haruhiko, Teruya, Akane, Satsuki and Yuki were standing around the corner of one of the hallways in the main building. They had tied a clear string across the floor right in front of one of the classroom doors so that anyone that would cross would trip. This was all apart of a plan they had.

"Why am I here again.??" Yuki asked.

"We need your luck! The sexual tension between Kinjo and Yamato has been crazy! We need them to just get together already!" Satsuki told him.

"So I set up some wire right at the door in that room and told them to meet me there. They will then trip and fall onto one another." Teruya added.

"Then the tension will be too much and they'll finally admit their feelings and kiss!" Akane squealed.

"...I don't know if my luck helps with that" Yuki mumbled.

"Shh, they're coming!" Haruhiko said as they all hid around the corner as the two approached the room.

"Wonder what Teruya wants with the both of us," Yamato said walking with the other.

"Not sure, but let's see anyway" Kinjo sighed as he opened the door. Yamato went in first and tripped over the wire.

"Woah-!" Yamato gasped, falling to the ground.

"Yamato!" Kinjo stepped forward and also tripped over the wire, yelping as he fell on top of the other. He stretched his arms forward, which landed on either side of her as he was nearly inches away from each other's face. Both of their faces heated up as Yamato smirked a bit.

"How forward Kinjo," He told him which caused Kinjo to blush even more as he got off the other.

"I-I didn't mean to I-" Kinjo was very flustered as Yamato chuckled softly.

"It's fine, you didn't mean it," Yamato said blushing as Akane got a bit too excited and squealed, which made both of them jump.

"Akane shhh!" Teruya shused from the corner. Kinjo raised an eyebrow and went over, turning the corner to see the five of them.

"Ahahah hey...Kinjo! What's up?" Haruhiko said as Yamato also approached them.

"What the hell is going on here??" Yamato asked.

"Ahahah it's not what it looks like-" Teruya said as KInjo pulled out his gun.

"Talk. Now" Kinjo said glaring at him.

"OH SHIT HE HAS HIS GUN RUN!" Satsuki yelled as the five of them bolted.

"Why did I get involved in this?!" Yuki said out loud as they ran away from the couple.

**_*Flashback over!*_ **

"That's essentially what happened," Yuki told them.

"Did they get you two?" Yoruko asked.

"Nah, we managed to outrun them. Definitely scared us, to say the least," Teruya sighed.

"Definitely an interesting story to say the least..." Yuri said.

"Yeah, anyway..it's my turn. Hm...Kanade, truth or dare?" Yuki asked.

"Dare!" Kanade said.

"Tickle Yuri for a minute straight!" Yuki said. 

"With pleasure! Come here!" Kanade said as she began tickling the other.

Yuri was pretty ticklish so it was surprising to see him laugh.

"Totally worth it!" Kanade smiled "My turn! Hmmm..." Kanade said as she got a sneaky idea. "Mikado, truth or dare?"

"Ooooo dare!" Mikado said ready for a challenge.

"Make out with Teruya,1 minute straight with a tongue!" Kanade smirked which shocked everyone.

"Kanade!" Teruya was shocked and flustered.

"Wow Kanade, I had no idea you were like that" Hibiki said.

"Oh, you are on! Get over here!" Mikado said pulling Teruya in for a deep kiss, as Nikei covered Iroha's eyes. Unfortunately, it was too late as Iroha was nosebleeding badly, as she got a tissue to stop her nose from bleeding.

"Damn get a room you two!" Yuri said.

"Awww man I was going to do spin the bottle next. Guess you two are going to sit out!" Emma told the two as Mikado pulled away, both of them flustered as Teruya was completely red.

"Y-Yes please..." Teruya said feverishly embarrassed from the kiss, wiping his mouth.


	7. Big Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual themes and makeout sessions in this chapter(Nothing NSFW, but mature themes are ahead, so please be cautious)

"Alright! Let's play!!" Sora exclaimed, thrilled about playing Spin the Bottle. It was pretty fun to see who kissed who, after all. Sora was the first one to go as she spun the bottle and it landed on Yoruko. She didn't even hesitate to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, which got Yoruko very flustered. Next up was Shinji, who landed on Hajime. He was very embarrassed but eventually gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to Hajime, who got fairly red in the face. Then, it was Hibiki, who landed on Setsuka. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which got Hibiki very blushful as Setsuka chuckled. After, was Kanade, who got Yuri, who kissed her on the hand. Finally, it was Nikei's turn.

"How many people want to bet it'll be SyobaI?" Iroha asked.

"Say that again and I'll throw my pen at you," Nikei told her, spinning the bottle and to no-one's surprise, it landed on Syobai.

"You owe me two more bottles Yuri," Syobai said as Yuri groaned. He was just planning to give him another kiss on the cheek and get it over with, getting more alcohol in the process.

"Hold on Syobai, how about we make things more interesting?" Sora offered, getting everyone's attention. She pulled out money from her wallet. "$50 if you make out with tongue," she said waving the money.

"Sora! Don't bet money on him!" Yoruko exclaimed.

"Oh cmon, I wanna see if he's too chicken to do it. Or maybe he'll man up and actually do it" Sora smirked at him. Syobai wasn't going back down with Sora teasing him like that. He grabbed the money from her hands, shoving it in his pocket before looking at Nikei.

"Get over here Newsies," Syobai said grabbing him by the scarf.

"WAIT MFF-" Nikei didn't get much time to talk as Syobai's lips crashed onto his own, kissing him deeply.

"Damn you go Syobai!" Setsuka cheered. Poor Iroha on the other hand got a lot more tissues for her poor, bleeding nose.

"Gosh, you guys need to get a room.." Yuki sighed helping Iroha with her nose.

Eventually, Syobai pulled away, as he wiped his mouth. He got up. "I'm going for a smoke break, you better have those bottles ready by the time I come back," He told Yuri, heading off.

"I-I think I'm going get going... I'm kinda dizzy.." Iroha muttered, the room spinning a bit for her.

"Ah, do you need someone to help you to your room?" Hajime asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm just head to the bathroom quickly before I go" Iroha said getting up.

"Alright, night Iroha" Shinji said as she headed out.

"Let's take a break before we continue!" Emma told them as everyone nodded.

Meanwhile outside, in the backyard area of the dorm, Syobai lit a cigarette in his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke. He was trying to get his mind off what just happened, but even the normal use of a cigarette didn't numb out the memory for him. "Damnit...why can't I stop thinking about it..?" He thought closing his eyes as the memory, the feeling of Nikei's lips against his own played in his head. His soft lips against his own rough ones. The feeling of his tongue against each other. He groaned as he crushed the cigarette that was in his mouth on the ground with his foot. "Just need some more alcohol to numb out the memory..then I'll forget" He grumbled turning around to head back inside before hearing footsteps approaching the door as he quickly hid around the corner. "Who is it now..?" He thought as he saw someone. To his surprise, it was Iroha, wearing a grey hoodie and pants, a huge travelling bag around her shoulders. She looked around, putting the hood over her head and heading off into the darkness. "That's odd...whatever it's not my deal" Syobai grumbled as he headed back inside to the Dining Hall. The party continued for a while longer, Syobai and mostly everyone else getting drunker. Eventually, by midnight, everyone tired, drunk or both.

"I think we should end it here," Kokoro announced.

"I agree..." Yoruko yawned "Well, Syobai, Sora, Hibiki, Setsuka, Emma and Mikado are the drunkest, so we have to take them. I can deal with Sora."

"Leave Mikado to me then" Teruya offered, picking up the drunken wizard.

"I'll handle Emma," Kokoro said.

"Leave my sis and Setsuka to me" Kanade added.

"And I guess I'll handle Syobai" Nikei mumbled not really wanting to but didn't want to be rude and not help out.

"Shinji and I will handle taking down everyone and putting everything away," Hajime told them.

"Alright, looks like we have a plan. Let's do it. Goodnight everyone" Kokoro said as everyone went to do their respective task.


	8. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied sexual themes (pinning, slight makeout. Nothing NSFW, but proceed with caution!

Teruya sighed carrying Mikado to his room, who was half-asleep and very much drunk. "Glad to see he enjoyed himself tonight," He thought to himself. Once they arrived at his room, he got the key from Mikado's pocket to unlock the door before taking him inside and lying him on the bed. However, he didn't expect that Mikado who he thought was asleep, suddenly grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him beside him on the bed. Teruya yelped silently as Mikado hugged him, still asleep as Teruya's cheeks heated up. He was very much stuck now and he didn't want to wake up Mikado. He luckily carefully moved to grab his phone to text his friends.

**_*The Three Amigos!*_ **

**_*12:50pm*_ **

_GreenBeanPole: Hey guys I need a favour_

_AirplaneBoy: What's up?_

_GreenBeanPole: Make sure my room is locked_

_ClowingAround: Why? You aren't coming back from the party?_

_ClowingAround: Oh my god_

_ClowingAround: Are you and Mikado going fuck?!_

_AirplaneBoy: Damn Teruya I never took you as that type of guy_

_GreenBeanPole: NO WE ARE NOT FUCKING_

_GreenBeanPole: I was putting Mikado to sleep and he pulled me into bed and is hugging me and now I don't wanna move_

_GreenBeanPole: So I'll just be sleeping here_

_ClowingAround: Aww that's boring but fine_

_AirplaneBoy: Have fun with cuddles!_

Teruya sighed as he put his phone away, relaxing as he fell asleep. Meanwhile, with Nikei, he was attempting to drag Syobai up to the second floor, where his room was. "Ugh..." He sighed annoyed. He regretted agreeing to do this as he finally arrived at the second floor. Now he just needed to go down the hall to Syobai's room, grab his key and open the door, throw him onto the bed and go to his own room to sleep off some of the wine he drank. But as he was taking Syobai to his room, he couldn't help but think about the kiss. Syobai kissed him twice that night, and while he did it for the money both times, Nikei wondered if he had another reason. He tried to shake off his thoughts, but it just kept flashing in his mind. Stupid feelings. 

While Nikei was thinking about it, he didn't realize that Syobai had woken up and realized what was happening as his face was flustered from how much he drank. He was very much drunk and he couldn't help but stare at Nikei's lips. Why couldn't he stop thinking about kissing him? Nikei then noticed Syobai was awake and staring at him. "Oh, you're awake. Good. We're at your room-" Nikei barely got time to finish he was pinned against the door by Syobai, who was hovering right in front of him. Nikei's cheeks heated up, a bit by the alcohol and a bit by just the general situation. "S-Syobai!?" Nikei yelped as Syobai put a finger to his lips, silencing the other.

"Just let me do this..." He mumbled, almost in a desperate way, which definitely took Nikei off guard. He didn't get time to respond when Syobai leaned in and kissed him again. Nikei was definitely shocked, but part of him didn't want him to stop. He soon just relaxed as he kissed back, closing his eyes as he let Syobai kiss him. It was so much different from the kiss that occurred during Spin the Bottle at the party. It wasn't as forceful, yet it still took his breath away. 

Just as that was happening, Yuri had just come back from the bathroom as he heard someone as he peeked out from the corner and saw the two kissing and was surprised, yet he had a sneaky idea. He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of them before hiding to ensure they wouldn't see him.

Eventually, the two pulled away from each other for air as Nikei stared into Syobai's eyes, just as flustered as he was, as he mumbled out a question he was thinking of during that entire kiss. "S-Syobai...d-do you like-" Nikei was soon cut off by Syobai.

"Just pretend this never happened..." He muttered to him, letting go as the other stepped away from the door as Syobai stumbled to get his key, unlocking the door as he headed inside, slamming the door closed before Nikei could get another chance to speak. Nikei touched his own lips with a sigh. He...really needed to think this over as he headed to his own room.


	9. Hangover

**_*The next day...*_ **

Mikado groaned as the warm light from his window filled the room. His head was pounding, squinting his eyes as he attempted to sit up, but then he felt something or someone's hands around his body. He could see the familiar hands of his boyfriend around his waist as his cheeks heated up. His heart began pounding as he tried to remember how he ended up like this, but couldn't remember how. He luckily was able to reach for his phone as he figured his classmates might be able to help him.

**_Class Groupchat_ **

**_*12:00pm*_ **

_MagicBoi: Anyone awake??_

_Rhythm: Yep I am_

_Hostess: Same_

_Hostess: Surprised you are_

_ChaoticBitch: Also awake with a headache_

_ProteinMom: Same_

_FireDad: Also awake_

_Rhythm: What's up?_ _  
_

_MagicBoi: Well I know I got very drunk last night_

_Hostess: No shit_

_ProteinMom: You were one of the drunkest_

_MagicBoi: I wanted to relax_

_MagicBoi: Anyway_

_MagicBoi: So I don't remember what happened after the party_

_MagicBoi: But I woke up and Teruya is hugging me_

_MagicBoi: I don't know how he got here_

_ProteinMom: MIKADO SANNOJI DID YOU FUCK YOU BOYFRIEND_

_MagicBoi: OF COURSE NOT_

_MagicBoi: I think_

_Hostess: Well he was the one who offered to take you back to your room_

_Hostess: We didn't see you_

_Rhythm: Alright answer a couple of questions_

_Rhythm: Are you naked?_

_FireDad: What kind of question is that?!_ _  
_

_Rhythm: A serious one!_ _  
_

_Rhythm: If he's naked, they most likely had sex_

_MagicBoi: Well I'm not naked_

_Rhythm: Alright, second possible outcome, you made out_

_Rhythm: Do you feel any hickies?_

_Hostess: These are very odd questions_

_MagicBoi: Don't feel any_

_Rhythm: Okay, then either you two kissed and didn't go farther or you probably dragged him into bed_

_MagicBoi: That explains a lot_

_MagicBoi: Thank you Kanade!_ _  
_

_Rhythm: No problem!_ _  
_

_MagicBoi: How are you all awake?_

_FireDad: Most of us here didn't drink_

_ChaoticBitch: Or we drank but not too much_

_MagicBoi: Ah I see_

_MagicBoi: Oh shit_

_MagicBoi: I think Teruya's waking up_

_MagicBoi: Going off_

**_*MagicBoi went offline*_ **

Mikado heard Teruya groan as he shuffled behind him. Mikado carefully turns around to face the other as Teruya rubbed his eyes, seeing Mikado. "M-Morning" Mikado mumbled softly which caused Teruya to yelp in surprise, stumbling back and falling off the bed. "T-Teruya you okay?!" Mikado asked sitting up.

"Y-Yeah...sorry. You just surprised me..." Teruya muttered getting up as he remembered the night before, blushing as he realized what occurred. "W-We slept together..."

"Yeah guess so...I guess I dragged you into my bed and forced you to stay..sorry" Mikado felt bad.

"H-Hey it's fine. You were drunk.. plus I didn't mind it" Teruya told him.

Mikado smiled softly. It was an awkward wake-up, but one they both didn't mind.

**_*Meanwhile....*_ **

**_Yuri - > Syobai_ **

**_*Yuri sent kiss.jpg* (Syobai and Nikei's kiss from the previous chapter)_ **

_Yuri: If you don't want this to be revealed you owe me_

_Syobai: How the fuck did you get that_

_Yuri: Don't ask_

_Yuri: Will you be willing to offer me something or would you rather I release these photos?_

_Yuri: The famous broker exposed! Making out with the Ultimate Journalist!_

_Yuri: Would be bad for business_

_Syobai: Stop_

_Syobai: What do you want?_

_Yuri: Two favours. I can call on you whenever I like. If you do something that I would want you to do, then it can be considered_

_Syobai: Fine_

_Syobai: Better keep your side of the promise_

_Yuri: Of course!_

_Yuri: I won't say a word_

_Syobai: Good_

**_Syobai - > Nikei_ **

_Syobai: Bad news Newsies_

_Syobai: Seems like Space kid caught us with what happened_

_Nikei: WHAT?!_

_Nikei: How?!_

_Syobai: Dunno, but now he's using me to get favours now_

_Syobai: Fucking pisses me off_

_Nikei: Guess he's mad from how much alcohol you made him give you_

_Syobai: Well it wasn't my fault the girls wanted me to come and do stupid shit_

_Nikei: Speaking of that, can we talk about yesterday?_

_Syobai: No_

_Syobai: End of discussion_

_Syobai: I'm going for a smoke break_


End file.
